


Revolutionary Swim Club

by WeakKneas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander can't swim, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Swim Club, Swim Team, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: Who said you had to able to swim to join the swim club? According to Hamilton he's not going to let anything or anyone stop him, even if it means having to get over his fear of deep bodies of water along the way.





	Revolutionary Swim Club

**Author's Note:**

> In other words this work is up for adoption because I'm a comic artist. Not an Author.

As a kid who grew up in the Caribbeans Alexander Hamilton knew how to swim. Ask anyone back at his tiny village and they'd tell you 'that little rascal was always in the water!' 

Until his Father left him.

Until his brother disappeared from his life.

Until his Mother's limp body lay across him.

And his Cousin hang still in the doorway.

They say the Hurricane was the last straw for him. Turned him away from the sea and instead to paper and ink and then New York City.

A City and a College filled with wonderful opportunities. A city where he meets the Aaron Burr at the local Swimming pool and finds out his swim team is looking for a plus one to stay.

Let's say Alexander Hamilton wasn't afraid to pull out the Pair of floaties he had the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of my Swim team AU. Wanna scream Hamilton at me? Find me on Tumblr; Weakkneas)


End file.
